Lien contraignant
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Il y avait une conséquence à leur lien télépathique que WICKED n'avait absolument pas prévu, et c'était Teresa qui en faisait les frais.


Je suis très inspirée en ce moment... Inspirée, mais déprimée : 10,5 au bac blanc de français, sur le sujet d'invention... Je n'ai jamais autant détesté cette prof, le truc c'est qu'elle me le rend bien...

Bref, j'arrête de me plaindre et je vous laisse avec Thomas, Newt et Gally, mais surtout avec Teresa !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Deux corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, gémissants. Les t-shirts volèrent, suivis des pantalons. Thomas appuya sur les épaules de Newt pour le forcer à s'allonger, mais celui-ci lui faucha les deux jambes, le faisant tomber sur le dos et lui donnant l'occasion de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui._

 _« Je vais te prendre, Tommy » ronronna Newt en remuant le bassin tout contre l'érection de son amant, l'excitant encore plus. « Je vais te prendre tellement fort que tu en auras des courbatures pendant quinze jours. »_

 _Thomas gémit son assentiment, laissant le blond lui immobiliser d'une main les poignets au-dessus de la tête, tandis que de l'autre, il glissait une main entre les deux érections pour effleurer celle de son amant. Frénétiquement, il remua le bassin pour augmenter la friction, et le plaisir qui en découlait._

_ Teresa !

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, s'éveillant sur le visage sombre de Minho. En se redressant, elle put voir que de nombreux Blocards la fusillaient du regard.

_ Est-ce que c'est un truc de fille, de gémir, de grimacer et de se débattre dans son sommeil ? grommela l'asiatique en retournant se coucher. Parce que c'est franchement chiant, et il y en a marre, ce n'est pas la première fois !

Teresa grimaça, tentant de contenir le flot d'images et de sons qui parvenait à son esprit. C'était toujours la même chose quand elle dormait. Elle perdait le contrôle, son cerveau s'ouvrait, et l'étrange réseau télépathique fonctionnait à nouveau, dès qu'elle cessait d'y penser, et que Thomas n'arrivait plus à se contenir.

Il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil pour s'apercevoir que son ami et le second du Bloc n'étaient pas couchés à proximité. Mais ça, elle le savait déjà. C'était comme les cris de Thomas, la fois où elle avait commis l'erreur de se promener dans la forêt alors qu'elle savait que le brun s'y trouvait. Il ne contenait rien. Ni cris, ni gémissements… ni pensées.

Teresa savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir, pas alors que Thomas et Newt faisaient leurs petites affaires. En soupirant pour elle-même, s'attirant de nombreux grognements des Blocards réveillés par son sommeil agité, elle se leva, abandonnant toute tentative de s'endormir pour faire une fois de plus le tour du Bloc. C'était toujours mieux que de se retourner dans tous les sens en cherchant un sommeil qu'on ne voulait pas trouver.

Elle s'approcha de la première porte, admirant comme toujours, la grandeur de ce Labyrinthe dans lequel ils étaient enfermés.

 _« Newt ! »_

 _« Tommy ! »_

 _Il sentait Newt contre chaque parcelle de son corps, sa bouche dans son cou, ses doigts repliés en griffes éraflant son dos, ses épaules, ses hanches. Il sentait son membre à l'intérieur de lui, et ne pouvait que gémir à chaque coup de reins, se cambrant, approchant de la jouissance avec délice._

_ Teresa ?

Elle fut sortie des hurlements de Thomas dans sa tête par la voix rauque de Gally, qui devait tenter d'avoir l'air énervé, mais avait avant tout l'air inquiet. Teresa secoua la tête, désorientée et agacée : elle devait se raccrocher au monde réel, pas rester dans la tête de Thomas pendant ses parties de jambes en l'air !

_ Oui ? marmonna-t-elle en se remettant à marcher, n'attendant pas de voir si Gally la suivrait.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air bien, commenta-t-il calmement. Je ne sais pas si Minho a raison, et si ton comportement est normal pour une fille, mais tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

 _« Newt, plus fort, plus fort ! »_

Elle s'accrocha au bras de Gally, qui la dévisagea, décontenancé.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

_ Parle-moi, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'assister à la jouissance des deux adolescents. C'était déjà arrivé bien trop de fois, et c'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle se sentait le plus coupable – alors que c'était entièrement la faute de Thomas ! – d'être une voyeuse.

_ C'est ce que je fais, fit-il remarquer. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je sais que tu fais le tour du Bloc toutes les nuits entre deux heures et quatre heures avant d'aller te recoucher, mais c'est la première fois que tu t'arrêtais comme ça.

Teresa réussit à éloigner Thomas de ses pensées assez longtemps pour hausser un sourcil :

_ Comment est-ce que tu sais que je fais ça toutes les nuits et à quelle heure ? interrogea-t-elle.

Elle n'aurait pas du être surprise, songea-t-elle avec amertume. Après tout, Gally la surveillait sans doute, elle, la seule fille du Bloc.

En grommelant, il haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux. Elle fit de même, et ils continuèrent de marcher, sans se regarder. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, presque une demi-heure plus tard, elle lui adressa un léger signe de la main auquel il ne répondit pas. Ce fut avec les pensées toutes tournées vers Gally qu'elle parvint à s'endormir une heure plus tard.

* * *

Thomas ne tenait pas sur sa chaise. Pour tout le monde, c'était parce qu'il était un hyperactif suicidaire qui voulait filer dans le Labyrinthe. Pour Teresa, c'était juste qu'il avait mal aux fesses et était incapable de s'asseoir.

Elle grimaça en le voyant se lever et se frotter le bas du dos en grognant. Quand elle détourna les yeux, ce fut pour voir Newt dissimuler un sourire derrière sa main. Elle gémit pour elle-même, s'attirant les regards curieux de quelques Blocards.

 _Ça va, Teresa ?_

Elle releva les yeux, pour croiser le regard inquiet de Thomas.

 _Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, Tom._

Elle retint un « mais ralentis sur le sexe, s'il te plaît, pas que Newt ne soit pas mignon, mais le voir à poil toutes les nuits c'est très gênant ».

 _T'es sûre ? Minho dit que tu dors mal._

 _Minho est un abruti._

 _Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a tort._

_ Dites, les amoureux, si on vous dérange, il faut le dire, hein ? lança Newt d'un air revêche, en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ça fait trois minutes que vous vous regardez sans dire un mot, renchérit Minho, mais la tension sexuelle est là. C'est pour ça que tu veux pas qu'on la touche, Thomas ? Parce que tu veux lui faire des gosses ? Non, parce que t'inquiète, hein, c'est pas notre genre.

_ Très subtil, Minho, grogna Thomas, alors que Teresa secouait la tête d'un air dégoûté :

_ De toute façon, t'es pas mon genre non plus, tocard !

Agacée, elle se leva, récoltant quelques sifflements que Thomas fit taire en se levant d'un air menaçant, et sortit rapidement, non sans croiser le regard noir de colère de Gally. Frissonnant, retenant ses larmes, elle croisa les bras, attendant devant la Ferme.

Elle venait de se mettre à dos Minho, Newt et Gally. Génial, il ne lui manquait vraiment plus que ça. Trois des membres les plus influents du Bloc. Restait Alby, et elle était sûre de se faire détester par tout le monde.

 _Tu sais, Teresa, même si tu ne veux pas me parler maintenant… Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi._

 _Pas maintenant, Tom !_

Elle savait bien que techniquement, ce n'était pas la faute de Thomas, mais tout ça commençait par son manque de sommeil et son incapacité à ne pas faire de bruits pendant ses rares et courts sommeil, et ça, c'était entièrement la faute de son ami !

_ T'as intérêt à veiller sur Thomas et à l'empêcher de faire des conneries, dans ce foutu Labyrinthe.

La voix de Newt, s'adressant apparemment à Minho, la fit réagir. Elle attendit patiemment qu'ils sortent de la Ferme, et demanda d'une voix calme, sans adresser un regard au Coureur :

_ Je peux te parler, Newt ?

_ T'as ta chance, mec, commenta Minho en tournant les talons.

Newt accepta sans hésitation, et elle soupira une fois de plus, et tenta de faire preuve de tact et de subtilité :

_ Écoute, Newt, je sais que… Enfin, tu sais, pour la relation qu'il y a entre Thomas et moi…

Le regard de Newt se fit glacial, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de hausser un sourcil et d'attendre la suite.

_ On sait tous les deux que Thomas et moi on est juste amis, Newt, et… Et on sait tous les deux, poursuivit-elle d'une voix plus assurée, qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui compte pour lui.

Elle finit sa phrase par un regard appuyé en direction du Second, qui dissimula sa surprise comme il le put :

_ Hum, mais qu'est-ce que…

_ Vous n'êtes pas très… discrets, admit-elle doucement.

_ Tu nous a entendus ?

A peine, ironisa la jeune femme pour elle-même.

_ Euh… C'est compliqué, mais… en gros, ouais. Et… Enfin… Ça me dérange pas, tu sais ? Enfin, je voulais juste te dire que… Bah, hum… Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Thomas. Je ne suis pas ta rivale, et je serais très contente que vous soyez heureux tous les deux.

C'était dit, c'était fait, et avec un peu de chance, Newt comprendrait, en plus du fait qu'elle n'était pas son ennemie, qu'il fallait qu'il soit plus discret avec Thomas.

* * *

 _Si Newt continuait à ce rythme-là, Thomas allait finir par se liquéfier. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et il n'avait qu'une envie, que le blond aille plus vite, accélère ses coups de reins. Jamais le Second n'avait paru aussi doux, aussi… amoureux._

Teresa grimaça, et réussit à grand-peine à s'extirper des pensées envoyées par Thomas, filant loin des Blocards avant qu'on ne lui reproche encore d'emmerder tout le monde. Elle trébucha sur quelqu'un, s'attirant un grognement, mais n'y prêta pas attention, préférant se mettre à courir en aveugle, son cerveau occupé par un millier d'images, de pensées et de sensations de Thomas.

Elle ne l'avait jamais détesté autant qu'à cet instant.

Ce fut très violemment qu'elle heurta quelque chose. Le choc la fit revenir dans sa tête, et…

_ Teresa ?!

_ Gally, parvint-elle à balbutier.

Trouve une excuse, trouve une excuse, trouve une excuse…

_ Je ne… t'avais pas vu.

Excuse à la con. Il était seul au milieu du Bloc. C'était presque comme si elle avait fait exprès de lui foncer dedans.

_ Tu pleures, fit-il remarquer.

Ce n'était pas de la douleur. C'était les efforts qu'elle faisait pour éloigner les sensations de Thomas de son crâne, la fatigue et surtout, un gros ras-le-bol. Marre. Elle en avait marre.

_ C'est rien, répondit-elle. Désolée. Je ne voulais pas… te bousculer.

Elle passa à côté de lui d'un pas vacillant.

 _« Newt… Newt… Plus vite… » implora Thomas._

 _« Teresa m'a parlé... »_

 _C'était bien le moment de lui parler de Teresa, songea le brun en se cambrant._

 _« Elle a sous-entendu que… tu serais… amoureux de moi… »_

 _Le cœur de Thomas s'accéléra, et ses joues devinrent écarlates. Il fut soudain très conscient des mains de Newt sur ses poignets, l'empêchant de se dégager pour fuir, ou de ses lèvres bien trop proches des siennes. Newt et lui ne s'étaient jamais embrassés._

 _« Je ne… » balbutia-t-il._

_ Tu vas te prendre un mur si tu avances encore de vingt centimètres, commenta Gally en posant une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de se cogner.

Elle eut le temps de se retourner pour coller son dos contre le mur et se laisser glisser jusqu'à être assise par terre, avant que les émotions de Thomas ne l'envahissent à nouveau en masse.

 _« C'est vrai, Tommy ? Tu es amoureux de moi ? »_

 _« Je… »_

 _« Parce que… »_

 _Newt remua légèrement son bassin, faisant gémir Thomas qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure._

 _« … c'est mon cas… Je suis totalement amoureux de toi, Tommy, et je suis très content qu'il n'y ait rien entre Teresa et toi… »_

Teresa sentait son cœur battre trop vite, sans doute à la même vitesse que celui de Thomas, et se demanda s'il n'allait pas faire un infarctus. S'il pouvait éviter de l'emmener avec elle, ce serait génial, songea-t-elle.

 _« Tu… Vraiment ? »_

 _« Il manque vraiment un verbe à ta phrase, Tommy » se moqua Newt._

Tout à coup, des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, et Teresa, désorientée, parvint à virer Thomas de son cerveau. Stupéfaite, elle sentit réellement une bouche douce sur la sienne, l'embrassant avec passion.

_ Ga-Gally ?!

Il s'écarta un peu :

_ C'est très agaçant de parler dans le vide.

_ Tu viens de m'embrasser, balbutia-t-elle.

_ Je viens de t'embrasser, acquiesça Gally.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ J'en sais rien. Parce que j'avais envie ?

_ Parce qu'il est amoureux de toi ? intervint Minho en se laissant tomber à côté de Teresa.

_ Oh non, pitié ne me parles pas d'amour, gémit Teresa. J'en ai déjà assez avec Thomas…

Les deux adolescents la dévisagèrent, stupéfaits :

_ Thomas t'a fait une déclaration ?

_ Quoi, mais non, je…

 _« Je t'aime, Newt. Je t'aime… »_

 _Leurs lèvres se joignirent avec passion, et Thomas, en gémissant, renversa Newt sur le dos, sans cesser de l'embrasser._

_ Je ne m'habituerais jamais aux filles, grommela Minho assez fort pour tirer Teresa des pensées de Thomas.

_ Quoi ? interrogea-t-elle.

_ J'en sais rien… T'es vraiment bizarre, tu sais ? Tu nous parles de Thomas qui te parle d'amour et après tu nous avoues que tu aimes Newt alors que Gally vient de t'embrasser. J'ai pas beaucoup de psychologie, mais même moi je sais que c'est pas très cool.

_ Non, mais… Newt ?! Sérieusement ?! Comment est-ce que je pourrais tomber amoureuse de lui ?!

_ Tu viens tout juste de nous dire, texto « je t'aime Newt, je t'aime ».

_ C'est pas moi, c'est Tho…

Elle s'interrompit avant de finir le prénom, mais Gally et Minho comprirent immédiatement :

_ Thomas ? compléta Gally. Comment est-ce que c'est possible ?!

Elle grimaça :

_ Hum… Newt et Thomas sont… Enfin… Ensemble, quoi…

Minho haussa un sourcil :

_ Marrant, j'ai toujours cru qu'ils se disputaient pour toi. Et que c'était Thomas qui gagnait.

Teresa et Gally levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps.

_ Et comment tu sais ça ? reprit le blond sans faire attention.

Elle hésita quelques instants, avant de tout lui raconter sans faire attention aux remarques de Minho. Elle lui expliqua pour le lien télépathique, et les sensations Thomas envoyait à travers leur lien quand il se laissait aller avec Newt, ce qui l'empêchait de dormir.

_ Du coup, t'assiste à leur partie de jambes en l'air ?

_ Pas si je peux l'empêcher, répliqua Teresa en grimaçant.

_ Ils sont où, là, maintenant ?

_ Dans les bois, pourquoi ?

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase que Minho se levait, et se mettait à courir vers la forêt. Gally soupira :

_ Tu devrais prévenir Thomas.

_ Pas question, décréta-t-elle. Ça fait trois semaines qu'il m'empêche de dormir, ça lui servira de punition.

Elle sourit pour elle-même, laissant le silence s'installer entre eux, avant de finir par dire :

_ Sinon, Gally, tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé, il y a quelques minutes ?

* * *

 _« T'as l'air excité, Tommy… »_

 _« Il faut dire que j'ai eu l'immense honneur de voir Gally à poil à travers les yeux de Teresa » grimaça Thomas._

 _« Et ça, ça t'excite ? Je dois être jaloux ? »_

 _Thomas l'embrassa, tentant de passer outre la main qui parcourait son érection pour répondre :_

 _« Pas du tout » gémit-il._

 _Les dents de Newt entaillèrent légèrement sa lèvre, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, l'embrassant à nouveau, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de son petit ami._

 _« Newt… »_

_ Tu sais, Teresa, je comprends pour le lien télépathique… Mais que tu gémisses le nom de Newt quand tu dors dans mes bras, ça passe limite, grimaça Gally en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Teresa se blottit contre lui, et gémit.

Un jour, elle allait finir par tuer Thomas.

* * *

Oui, je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas que ce qui m'a pris xD j'y avais déjà pensé depuis quelque temps... Je sais que le lien télépathique entre Teresa et Thomas ne fonctionne pas comme ça, mais ça me faisait triper XD

Bref, sur ce...

Laissez une review !


End file.
